together forever
by aishiteruzekazuhei
Summary: so in the anime kazuha is certain of her feelings and confessed  but to the wrong person  and heiji is stubborn and keeps on denying gosho doesn't wanna write a confession soon and i am getting tired of this situation so i turned things around just a bit
1. Chapter 1

He had everything a guy ever wished for, he had the highest grades in school he had the newest motorcycle in stores he became the famous teen detective of the west and on top of that he was the coolest and most handsome guy in the school and all girls fell for him all except one. Kazuha Toyoma

Kazuha Toyoma was ranked 2nd on the school after heiji. She was only known for that. Girls would always tell her she's ugly even though she's much more beautiful than all of them and guys would tease her and call her a study maniac all that because she always has the goal of beating their beloved heiji and becoming first on the school. she was a beautiful girl but no one has ever tried looking behind those glasses and looking into her beautiful eyes no one but him Hattori Heiji and she hated him the most even though all her friends fell for him but no not her.

Heiji's pov.

I was walking down the hallway with my friends all the guys came to greet me and the girls as usual would come up to me and complement me on my handsomeness and congratulate me for solving the big murder case that happened yesterday. I was surrounded by people and then a guy called on me:

"Hey Hattori you got 1st again on the exams "

"Congratulation Hattori-kun" a few girls screamed

"Who got 2nd?" some one asked

"As always the study maniac "

"Yah that toyoma wants to beat you so bad Hattori watch out she's a freak"

"Oh don't worry I have nothing to do with him I only want to get higher grades"

And then I saw her standing in the other end of the hallway looking at me with her beautiful eyes at the beginning I was angry because she was the only girl that didn't fall for me like all the others but then my selfishness was gone and I found myself falling for her many times I would joke about helping her study so she can get grades higher than me and also when I fell for her I started following her around and asking around the school if she has a boyfriend from that I learned two things that she didn't have a boyfriend and that she lives in my neighbor hood. Some times when no one was around I would ask to walk her home but she would say that she has nothing to do with me and that she unlike other girls won't fall for the tricks I use to capture girl's hearts then dump them.

But that doesn't happen I mean for a guy with my popularity I don't date much I mean all the girls I dated seemed cool at the beggininng but when I got to know them more they acted like crazy fans only wanting to show me off infront of their friends so I dumped them but I was defiantly not playing around with them but she was different she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole entire life I really love her. "congradulation Toyoma-san "

"yah like I want to hear that from you "

"gosh Hattori-kun is being nice to you and you still act like a jerk" girl said

"yah don't be mean to my Hattori-kun"

"he's not yours he's mine" and the girls started to fight

"ooh pathetic" kazuha said and went away without no one seeing I followed her.

"hey kazuha I mean Toyoma-san please wait up"

"what do you want?"

"why do you hate me so much?"

"because you are an irritating jerk"

"why do you think that?"

"because all you do is charm girls with good looks and then dump them"

"no that's not right"

"sure like I would believe that" she said turning away from me

"wait" I said and grabed her arm

"ow that hurts don't touch me I hate you"

"and I love you and I would give my life away so you won't get hurt" after I said that her eyes widened

"you are probably saying that to try and make me fall for you since I am the only one that hadn't" after she said that I couldn't control myself I pulled her towards me and kissed her only seconds seemed to have passed by and she pushed me away and slaped me.

"what are you doing? How could you?"

"but I really do love you" I shouted after her after a while I found her at her locker I hid so she wouldn't see me as I always do followed her home.

Kazuha's pov:

oh how could he that idiot how could he just kiss me like that does he think he can play around with me like he does with other girls I won't ever forget him and he'll pay hard.

Any way I have to go buy groceries since dad is coming tomorrow from Tokyo I will make a big dinner when I got to the beginning of the street which has my neightbourhood I could see someone standing infront of our door in the other side of the street

I looked carefully it was dad he probably excpected me to be home already.

"daaaaaad" I shouted

"kazuha" he said with a relieved smile. I missed him so much I ran to hug him but I slipped and fell into the road .

"kazuha watchout" he said running towards me but I couldn't move my knee hurt I am going to die the car is going to hit me it's coming at a full speed so it's hard to stop I closed my eye and felt somebody push me out of the way and yelled some words I couldn't hear well I fell uncoincous for a while I was in a warm and wonderful embrace and someone was shouting I opened my eyes a little bit I was leaning on to somebody appearantly that person pushed me out of the way and prevented me from hitting the wall.

"Toyoma-san wake up" I was fully conscious now and saw dad infront of me.

"kazuha are you okay?"

"yah dad I am fine"

"you couldn't move back there is your leg alright?"

"yah it's just my knee it hurts a bit" with dad's help I stood up

"boy are you alright" I turned around and saw the person that rescued me it was him hattori heiji 'I would give mylife away so you won't get hurt' I remembered what he said erliar.

"yes, sir I am fine"

"here let me halp you" dad said stretching out his hand but as soon as he got up he fell down again.

"oww" he screamed

"dad I think his leg migh be broken"

"oh god kazuha help me get him inside the house then we'll call his parents and a doctor"

"ok dad"

Heiji's pov:

After that I was helped into her house a doctor came and said that I shouldn't move much until my leg is alright then her father told her to ask me for my parent's phone number and ask them if they can come and pick me up since his car isn't working at the moment then he left to buy me some medicine and kazuha went to phone my parents. After she was done talking she went to the kitchen and made some warm tea.

"thank you for saving my life" she said while giving me a cup of tea

"it's alright and besides I already told you I would give my life away so you won't get hurt'

After I said that silence fell between us only broken by the door bell she went and opened the door and my parents came in.

"heiji are you alright?" mom asked

"you alright son" dad said

"yah I am fine don't worry"

"um I am so sorry hattori-kun got hurt inorder to save me, my dad went to but some medicine if you would please rest and drink some tea until he comes back because he would also like to apologize"

"oh don't worry we wouldn't have forgiven him if he left such a beautiful girl get injured" dad said and she blushed so an old man can make her blush and I can't what is wrong with me. A few minutes after that the door bell rang

"please excuase me" she said and got up to open the door then a minute later she came in with her father.

"I am very sorry for what happened to your son" dad stood up and turned around

"oh it's….." he stopped talking when he saw her father his eyed widend and so did mom's .

"hattori heizo"

"toyoma" They gave each other friendly hug and a tap on the back laughing .

"oh good to see you hattori you too shizuki-san"

"good to see you too" my parents replied

"you guys.." I said slowly

"know each other" kazuha completed

"yes we were childhood friends we also worked together. Heizo became the highest ranking officer at the Osaka Police Headquarters; he is Superintendent Supervisor and I became a detective the job I longed for all my life but apparently I had to work in another country away from Osaka since they needed more detectives we didn't connect much since It was the time me and your mom divorced so I had to take care of you and at some point we stopped taliking since we were both so busy and we haven't seen each other since then"

"but when did you come back to Osaka toyoma"

"in the beginning of the year"

"oh that's about the time toyoma-san came to our school"

"oh you guys go to the same school that's great now you two can get to see each other more and talk about the old times" mom said

"yah" both her dad and mine said

"well you guys have to stay for dinner kazuha grew up to be the best ramen maker"

"okay I will help with my famous bentos" mom said and we all laughed. We ate dinner and talked for a while then we went home I was happy because now since our parents are friends I will get to see her more away from school.

Appearantly I was wrong now our parents work in the same place and have no time to meet outside work. The only way I could see her is in school where she totally ignores me as if I weren't even there. But one day when I came back home from school I found mom talking to her on the phone then she told me that we're all getting together for dinner outside I was the happiest guy on earth.

We got to the restraint first and waited for them I was dying to see her and then she entered the restraunt she looked beautiful I think she was the most beautiful girls there. She was wearing a greem knee high dress with a greem ribbon in her hair. She didn't wear glasses nor lances which was weird but now I could see her beautiful eyes more clearly we all shook hands and hers were really soft I wanted to touch her more. Okay peverted thoughts go away. We talked while waiting for the food and then her father started talking to me.

"heiji since this is your last year in highschool which collage are you planning to go to"

"I am planning to go to the tokyok university actually I they sent me the acceptance letter about a week ago so I am defiantly going there"

"oh good I was planning on sending kazuha there too would you mind taking care of her for me?"

'It would be my pleasure sir"

"great now let's eat looks like your father is starving"

"you bet I am " we all laughed and after the meal we lest the restraunt

"it's still a bit early and tomorrow is our day off let's go to the bar we used to go to in the old days" dad said

"okay" mom and toyoma-keibu agreed

"heiji since you and kazuha have to go to school early in the morning you should return now and If you don't mind walking kazuha since the neighbour hood might be dangerous at this time"

"i will sir don't worry"

"ok bye good night" mom said

"bye" me and kazuha said and waved to them till they disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuha's pov:

"Okay, bye" I said and began walking away from him

"Hey where do you think you're going?" he said

"ah home" I walked more

"didn't you hear your father? You are walking home with me"

"look, thanks for playing along and being nice to me in front of them but they are not here now. And we don't have to be friends just because they are, we are enemies and we hate each other, we fight a lot and this is the truth it has been going on for a year now"

"no, it is not. And it has been going on that long because you never give me a chance to talk to you and I already said I love you"

Why did he have to say that again? My heart beats really hard every time he says that and I don't know why. I mean he is handsome, smart, and funny but I hate him we have always been enemies right? So why did he say he loves me a few times and he seems sure of it. He's probably wants me to love him then dump me like all the other girls and I won't let that happen.

"look you don't love me or any of the girls you dated you are just playing with us and I won't allow you to play with me" at this he got really angry and shouted loud,

"I am not playing with you I love you and I mean it, you just keep on calling me a jerk and reject me and ignore me and you don't even care about my feelings. I am a human you know." Oh god he's really angry and are these tears in his eyes? I mean guys cry but not over stuff like this.

"you say I play with girls, but I don't. All the girls I have ever dated seemed nice at first but when I got to know them they acted like they are fans they only wanted to show me off to their friends, they also were super jealous if I talk to another girl even if she was only a frined and they just can't seem to stop kissing me! Love isn't all about kissing and you don't love a person for his/her looks you have to know what this person really is from the inside and they never even tried to get to know me better, it's all about showing off and dances and other silly stuff, so I got tired and dumped them." Ok there are a lot of tears in his eyes, he is near crying. is he really that delicate? Does he really love me that much? And am I falling for him?

"I have never had a real girlfriend before and I always wished that I find a girl who doesn't only care about my looks, a girl that can see me from the inside. Then you came, you were the most magnificent girl I have ever seen. You are smart, beautiful, clever, funny, and really stubborn and I love that about you. I loved you with all my heart and I couldn't give up on you just because you always reject me and ignore me without caring for my feelings." My heart beat very fast, I didn't want him to be more hurt than that. I hated my self for making him almost near crying oh god please stop I can't take it any more I don't know what to do. I was also very dizzy and my body was really warm.

"look I am sorry but …"

"no, it's not your fault" he cut across me" it's my fault to fall in love with a cold-hearted girl like you. I am going to give up on you and forget you once and for all. Goodbye, goodbye kazuha toyoma." With that he started walking down the street I wanted to run after him and hold on to him but I couldn't, my body was hot and I couldn't move. In the morning I had a slight fever but I was okay, I think it's getting me now. I fell down in the middle of the street and I couldn't get up, he was already gone but I can hear some voices.

"hey, cutie why are you here all alone" aguy said but I didn't move or respond

"you look lonely come with us and we will have a lot of fun" another said and grabbed my hand. I was too weak I couldn't pull away

"no" I said in a weak voice

"come on don't be scared" he moved closer

"no, help somebody help me" I raised my voice

"don't be so loud, come on we'll have fun together"

"no, heiji help me" I found my self shouting his name over and over again "heijiiiiii"

Heiji's pov:

I said I will forget her once and for all but I can't, I love her so much I only said that because I was angry. I walked away from her until I couldn't see her then I walked slowly but suddenly I heared her shout my name she was crying I could hear her sobs while she was saying my name. There were no cars or people so I ran back as fast as I can, I found her sitting on the floor surrounded by two guys.

"kazuha" I called her but she didin't respond

"oh so the boyfriend came, sorry boy but she's ours"

"leave her alone you jerks, don't you dare touch her"

"okay, you are being noisy come on let's beat him up" he said to his friend

"no, heiji" I heared kazuha whisper my name. that gave me enough strength to hit those guys, after I hit them they ran away and I went to help kazuha.

"kazuha, are you okay?" after I said that she threw her arms around me and kept whishpering my name so many times.

"hey, it's okay now" I felt her hand drop, has she reliazed she's in my arms?

"hey kazuha" I said but she didn't respond I reached for her shoulders and pulled her away from me so I can look at her but she was uncoincous. Her body was so warm, she had a fever no wonder she didn't defend herself back there with aikido. I carried her and ran back home. I couldn't find her house keys in her purse so I brought her over to my house, I set her on the couch and I but a cold, wet towel on her forehead. I reached for the phone and called my parents.

"hello"

"hello, dad it's me"

"heiji what's up? Is everything alright?"

"kazuha fell uncounicous because she has a fever, I couldn't find her house keys so I brought her home with me. She's sleeping now and her body seemed to have cooled down a bit"

"okay, we'll come as fast as we can. Take care of her heiji"

"okay, dad I will bye"

Then I went to the kitchen and got myself a drink, I sat down beside her and suddenly her eyes opened slowly.

"heiji"

"hey, how are you feeling"

"better thank you for saving me again"

"no proplem" after that silence fell between us, I reliazed it was awkward for us to be together alone after that conversation so I got up.

"I will go make you a drink" I turned around but she grapped my hand and held it tightly.

"no, please don't go and leave me alone. I know it's late to say this now but believe it or not hattori heiji I have fallen in love with you and I love you more than any one else. I know you said that you'll give up on me and forget me, but please don't. I love you very much." Then she started crying

"you idiot" I said, she looked at me and I leaned down and kissed her, it was along kiss and we only broke it to breath.

"I can never forget you , I love you so much I can never forget you "

" I love you too" she said with a smile and then we kissed again but we pulled away fast as the doorbell rang.

"we'll finish that later,right? I said

"right" she said and smiled at me, I was the happiest guy alive. I went and opened the door and our parents came in, the sat down for a bit then she went home with her dad. I went to bed and I remembered her sweet smiles and kisses. I can't wait to meet her tomorrow, I actually asked her out on a date without our parents noticing and she said yes. I have never been happier than now.

Kazuha's pov:

I woke up this morning feeling much better. I had a warm feeling in my heart, I felt so happy. Today I am going on my first date with hattori heiji, the guy that I have always avoided and hurt in so many ways, and the guy that I ended up falling for. I showered and dressed quickly, I went down stairs dad was still sleeping I left him a note saying that I am out with a friend and will be back at night. I didn't say boyfriend because I didn't want him to freak out first thing in the morning, but he'll know very soon. I went to our meeting place and found heiji waiting for me, he looked handsome as always probably but I was too stubborn to reliaze he looked sad but when he saw me he smiled a relieved smile.

"hi, sorry If I was late"

"you had me worried" he said and hugged me. "I thought you were going to ignore me again"

"no, no more ignoring"

"okay, let's got" he said with a smile.

We went to the amusement park and we stayed there till dinner time then he took me to a restraunt and we had dinner. Then when we finished we went out and walked then he took my hand and we walked in another direction.

"where are we going" I asked

"to your house, I need to speak with your father"

"why?"

"you will see"

After that we went home we talked with dad and I told him that heiji wants to tell him something.

"well, come on boy speak up what did you want to tell me?" dad said to heiji

" can I date kazuha?" for a moment dad was silent then he smiled and looked at both of us.

"I knew something was going on between you two"

"huh" me and heiji said

"at the door you two were holding hands and didn't break till you reliazed I was looking, and also you called him"heiji" not "hattori-kun", and all the way to the living room you two were looking at each other and smiling behind my back"

"oh, well can I please I will take good care of her"

"that sounds like a proposal boy"

"eh no um not yet" then he fell silent and blushed, I was blushing too

"haha, well you can date her"

"thank you" heiji said and we both smiled, we were so happy

"so kazuha this is the friend you mentioned in the note"

"yah,dad"

" well I will go upstairs until you say your goodbyes" with that dad went up stairs and heiji lifted me up and twirled me around then he put me down and kissed me a sweet kiss then he gave me a warm hug and said

"goodbye, my love"

"good bye heiji"

In toyoma's room:

"hey hattori tell your wife what she always dreamed of is becoming true" he said over the phone.

"what do you mean?"

"you'll figure out soon"

Soon after that heiji's parents found out and they were really happy. We decided to keep it a secret from people at school but it didn't stay like that for so long. It was the day when the exam results are out as usual the hall was full of girls screaming 'hattori-kun got first again' but I was happy for him this time. I got second as usual but it didn't matter to me anymore as long as heiji is first. I met heiji at the hallway, he said his usual "congragulations ,toyoma san" to me but I couldn't say thank you so it won't be weird and he understood. I was about to leave and go to class when three girls grabbed my arm.

"hold it there study maniac"

"what do you want?"

"A girl saw you kiss hattori-kun yesterday at the park. Are you forcing yourself on him you jerk?"

"hold it there miss, first of all I kissed her and that's because she's my girlfriend and I love her" heiji said

"what? But why you are our hattori-kun why did you date her"

"why that maniac hattori-kun, she's not even cute"

"don't ever call her that again , and you call yourselves school beauties to me you don't even have half her beauty. I love her and I won't love anyone else so leave her alone" he stretched out his hand and called my name I went to stand beside him he put his hand on my shoulder and we began to walk.

"no, not my hattori-kun"

"he's nor yours anymore he's only mine I am his girlfriend not you" I said and heiji smirked. We went to class and heiji held me tightly every moments he could. There were no more secrets and no one can separate us. We stayed together until the end of the year, we were going to collage together and we were so happy. Summer began I was almost all the time with heiji since dad was always busy. He often took me to Tokyo and he introduced me to his friends kudo shinchi and mouri ran. We all became really good friends and they were also going to the same university with us. Time passed and a few weeks befor summer ended heiji asked me out to dinner in a fancy restraunt. He was wearing a suit not his normal clothes and we also wenty by car not by bike. It was weird but I loved it. We sat at a table right next to the window and the view was incredible.

"The view is amazing" I said

"thought you would like it"

"I love it, thanks for bringing me here" while we ate a song played. It was in English but being the top students me and heiji understood it clearly. I turned to look around the restraunt.

marry me Juliet you never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

When I turned back to heiji he was smiling and holding a little box. The box had the most beautiful dimond ring I have ever seen.

"so ill you marry me my love? I promise to take care of you and love you all my life, we'll stay together in collage and marry when we graduate" my face was red and tears of happiness fell down my cheek.

"yes, yes I will marry you" he put the ring in my finger and kissed me. We told our parents and they were full of happiness.

"we got married and he gave me everything I ever wanted happiness, love, and a great family with the sweetest daughter ever"

"which is you my sweet kotomi" heiji said

"wow your love story is the best, but mom you were so stubborn. How come you never told me before?"

"well we did now and it's time for our sweet kotomi to go to bed because she has to wake up early for school"

"okay" kotomi said sadly

" oh, come here" heiji said and he tickled his 10 year old daughter then he lifted her up and was already going up the stairs. Kazuha smiled happily at her loving family.

Heiji's pov"

"okay, kotomi dad has a favor to ask"

"what is it?"

"could you spend the day at grandpa's tomorrow after school?"

"why tomorrow?"

"because it's mom and dad's anniversary and daddy has a surprise for mom"

"ohh dad is a pevert"

"oh be quiet" i said and I tickeled her.

"so will you?"

"yah I will"

"thank you sweetie, I love you"

"love you too dad, goodnight"

"goodnight"

Kazuha's pov"

I woke up next morning on the sound of a door opening, i looked at the clock it was 10

"oh god I am late for work" I said getting up quickly

"calm down I called and said that you won't be coming" heiji said coming out of the bathroom.

"why did you do that?"

"because today is our day, Happy anniversary kazuha." He said and gave me a sweet kiss

"happy anniversary heiji"

"I will go make breakfast, you go shower and get dressed because we are going out"

"okay"

That day was a magical day he took me to the amusement park we went to on our first date, and then we ate dinner at the restraunt where he prposed to me and we sat at the same table. When we went home I went up to our room to get a change of clothes then I went to shower I found the bathtub ready and it had roses all around it. I felt like a princess. When I came out he was already showered and dressed, he carried me bridal-style and put me on the bed. He put a beautiful dimond necklace around my neck and kissed me.

"happy anniversary my love" he said

"happy anniversary"

"now ofcourse we both know why I sent kotomi to my parent's house" he said leaning closer to me.

"pevert" I said and he kissed me

"I love you kazuha"

"I love you too heiji"

We were never happier than with each other we'll stay together forever and no one can separate us.

Author's note:

Well this is the end I hope you enjoyed it.

The song is 'love story' by taylor swift I just love that song and I also couldn't think of another one for the proposal.

I will try to come up with another idea for a story and also update new chapters of 'unlike you' which I already have written down already but I wrote at school sometimes so it's in a notebook. Hopefully I will write it on my laptop and update it soon.

A note to all kazuhei lovers please squeeze your minds and find an idea for a story and write it down. It doesn't matter if you think it's good or bad somebody will like it even if it's one person. People don't write kazuhei fanfictions anymore so please all people who love them WRITE A STORY!

Thank you

nour


End file.
